Skybrine
by SashaDarkness-Enderness
Summary: In this story a battle between the Sky Army and the Squid Army will get someones attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Skybrine**

by Lily

It was just like any other day in minecraft. Flowers blooming, Sun riesing. But something seem to be off. I dont know what, but I have a bad feeling about it.

"Hey Mitch!" I shout to a boy with brown hair, white shirt with a red and black checkered jacket, blue jeans, gold chained necklece and red shoes.

"Hey Sasha!" Mitch shouts back. "Hows it going?" He asks me. "Good, good. You?" I ask him. "I'm doing great." Mitch looks up at the clouds. "Seems like its going to rain, again." He says looking back at me. "Then that would be-" I was cut off by a boy. "-Six times this week." He was wearing a black tight shirt, black tights, gray thin armor (gauntlets, armored boots etc...), instead of a helmet he was wearing black sunglasses and had short brown hair.

"What's up Sky?" Mitch asked Sky. "Nothing much." Sky replied. "Do you guys think you-know-who could be causeing this?" Mitch asked. "Its possible." I answered. "We should have a meeting about this. What do you think Sky? After all you are the king." Mitch said. "I know what my role is. And yes. We will have a meeting about this tonight."

~~~~~ (this means a time skip)

Everyone was talking all at once, so it sounded like jabbering. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Sky yelled over all the chatting and yelling. The room when't silent. "Thank you. Now you are all most likely wondering why I called this meeting." Everyone was looking at Sky as if saying '_go on_'. "The weather has been rainy-" Sky was interrupted by a boy who was covered in fur, wearing a suit with a red tie, and had brown hair. "- Why is that a problem. Its just rain." The hairy boy stated. "Why dont you let him finish _Jerome_." Mitch told Jerome. "So, anyways. This is a problem because, its never NEVER been this crappy -pardon my french-." Sky said to everyone. "Yeah, Sky's right." This was said by a boy wearing what looked like a purple and white robe, and his hair was covered by his hood. "The weather has never been like this before." "I agree with Seto and Sky." This was said by me. "So then. Why _IS _the weather like this?" Jerome asked. "Me, Mitch and Sasha think that the weather has been like this because of _Herobrine_."

Everyone gasped when Sky said that. Everyone started to panic. "CALM DOWN!" Sky said and once again the room fell silent. "It's only a guess. We arn't sure about this." I said to everyone. Then two boys came rushing in. "Sky we found something!" One of them said. "We need you to come see this. _Now_." Said the boy wearing a blue astronot suit with the helmet, but the glass is a deep orange so you cant see into it. The other one is wearing a white t-shirt, gray jeans, a pair of green and black headphones, purple wrist bands and brown hair that covered his right eye.

What we found was not what we needed right now. "Why are you here _Squid_?!" Sky was pointing his butter (Gold) sword at the squid. "I'm here to give you a note." This squid was no ordinary squid. It had arms, legs, was able to walk on land _AND_ talk. The squid then handed Sky a note. This is what it read.

_Dear Sky,_

_It is time, for the war of the Sky Army and the Squid Army._

_You have but one week to prepare._

_We are ready for __**anything **__you can throw at us._

_If you are not there at the clearing in the forest._

_We well hunt you down Sky._

_ From,_

_ The Squid King_

This made Sky's eyes go wide. "Go Squid. And we WELL be there." The Squid then bowed and left. The guards were NOT pleased. You can tell just by looking at them they wanted to kill that squid. "Sasha, can you please take Seto, Jerome and Mitch to gather up the recruits. I well wait for you at the stage." With that Sky just walked of. "Okay, Seto, Jerome and Mitch lets get all the recruits than." Sasha, Seto, Jerome and Mitch whent to get all the recruits for Sky.

The space was jam packed with recruits. _I need to make more room here later._ Sky noted to himself. "Thats all of them Sky. When ever you are ready." I told him. Sky coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. "I have summoned you all here to tell you all of the coming war. The war between th Sky Army and the Squid Army." Everyone started whipsering to each other. "We have one week. You all need to train more and be prepared in that week." Sky was looking around. It looked like he was trying to find someone. "Now, you all are dismessed." Sky then walk off almost bumping into some of the guys. I now noticed that Seto wasnt here.

"Seto? Seto?!" I was now in his room looking for him. There were enchantment tables and potions everywhere. It was very dark in his room, too. "Seto?!" This time I was answered by a meow. "Seto, did you turn yourself into a cat again?" The cat then started walking off as if i was supposed to follow it. And of course I did. I then spotted his robes on the ground by a book. _He is so lucky Im part Sorcress_. I thought to myself. I started saying a incarnation and the cat started to glow. After I was finished saying the spell there was a blushing Seto infront of me. "Your welcome." I said to him. "Thanks." He was still blushing. "You can get your robe back on you know." I told him stareing him in the eyes. He was blushing a deep red but because of the darkness of the room right now I couldnt see. "R-right. I-ill do t-that now." I then started to here the shuffleing of his feet, moving to get his robe.

When he got his robe back on, he lit the torches on the walls makeing it so I could see now. Then it was my turn to start blushing. "What is it Sasha." He forgot to pull up his hood. "Y-you forgot t-to pull y-your h-hood up." I stuttered STILL blushing. "Opps. Thanks for reminding me Sasha." Then he pulled his hood up. Giving me a peck on the cheek. "You know. Your cute when your blushing." After he said that I was blushing fifty shades of red.

I was heading to bed since its far past when I would usally good to bed. I was up for hours practiceing magic with Seto. Yawning I got changed to go to sleep. When I was done I heard a banging on my door. I opened the door for a Sky to almost fall down on me. Still tiered I said. "What do you want Sky." He looked at me then said. "I need your help Sasha." He then removed his sunglasses. What was behind them was so shocking I swear my daw dropped. "S-sky your eyes." Was what came out of my mouth. "I know." His eyes were so white I swear they were glowing. Then there was another knock on my door. "Sky your sunglasses." He quickly and clumsaly put them back on. "Come in." It was Seto. "Sasha- uh hi Sky." Seto looked to see a shaky Sky in my room. "Sky you okay?" Seto asked the shaking Sky. "Sky its your choice if you want to tell him." I whispered to Sky. He then shook his head 'yes'. "Seto I need to show you something."

Sky then took his glasses off (again). Seto had the same look I had. "W-what happened?"

It has been one week since the note, and what happened to Sky. Seto and I have tryed our best to help Sky. We are now at the clearing in the middle of the forest. _This is it._ I thought to myself_. This is the great battle between the Sky Army and the Squid Army. _I was currently at the back with Seto and a couple other Mages and wizards. We should be at the frount with the rest but because of our skills we were put back here. "CHARGE!" I heard being called out by Sky and the Squid king. There entire army is like the one squid that came a week ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle has begun. I chould hear the slahes and the clinging of the swords. "I wonder how long this battles going to go on for." Seto told me. "I do not know, Seto." The wounded keep on coming, and we keep on healing them. The Squids really were ready this time. This is not going to go as we aspected it. The next body that came back was Mitch's. He was severely injuired. "Mitch, oh my gosh." I immediately tended his wounds. He had a huge gashe on his left lower leg, a couple straches on his face, arms and torso. I healed his leg first, then the rest. I wasn't taking any chances.

When he awoke, we were eye to eye. "Are you okay Mitch?" I asked him. "I'll be fine. I just want to kill those Squids." He tryed to get back up but I stopped him. "No you need to rest first." I said to him. He whent back down. "Thank you." Then he fell asleep. I tended the next couple bodys. _How are there so many bodys coming back here? _I thought. My thought was then answered by a male voice. _The Squids did say they were ready for __**anything**__. right? _The voice said. "Are you okay Sasha." I looked to see a worrying Seto. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I answered him. I then whent back to tending the wounded. I noticed that the back row had advanced, and then I found out why. Sky was greatly injuired. _I dont think I can help him. _I thought. "What happened?" I asked. "He was battleing the Squid King." I was answered by the boy from before with the headphones. "Thank you Deadlox." Seto thanked Deadlox. "Your welcome." He then disappeared, off to battle probaly.

I tryed my best to heal sky, when I noticed Seto was helping me. "Thank you Seto." But he just continued. I did the same. Sky started to wake up. "Huh? Whats going on?" He asked us. "You were battleing the Squid King." Seto started. "Then you got gravely injuired." He continued. "Its like he was expecting this." I said. "Sky where are your sunglasses?" Seto asked Sky. I had just noticed he wasnt wearing them. "I must have lost them in the battle." Sky answered. He was looking around to see if he could spot them, and he did, because he started to get up. "Sky lay back down. I'll get them." I saw them not to far away. "Here." I passed his sunglasses to him. I heard the back row advance again. No-one was coming back here, well important anyway. I tryed peeking through the row apon rows of recruits, and found there were only a couple rows of squids left. _Thank Notch_. Then what we were NOT expecting happened.

There were two men. One was wearing a tealish blue t-shirt, darker blue jeans and had dark brown hair. The other was wearing a brown t-shirt, blue jeans, he had a black beard and was bald. "Well, you guys have-" The brunette was interrupted by the bald man. "We are here for someone. I'm sure you all know who." Sky got up and walked over to them. All I could do was watch. Then they were gone. "The man with the brown hair his voice sounded like the one in my head." I said to Seto. "He was in your mind? Why?" Seto asked me. "I asked a question and I got an answer." I answered. "What did you ask?" Seto asked me. "I wondered why there were so many bodies coming back here." I told him. "What was your answer?" "He said 'The squids did say they were ready for anything.'" I said to him. "Hmmmm..." Seto said while rubbing his chin. "Wait. How were they ready for 'him'?" He wondered. "I... dont know." Looking around everyone looked really upset. Heck I was upset. We just lost Sky, the King.

Then a portal opened. It was green with a tint of blue. Three people came out of it and fell over onto there face's. Intead of laughter, everyone's swords were pointed at them. "Back off. NOW!" I said to the recruits. "Sorry about that. Everyones on edge after looseing the King." I said to the strangers. "What are your names?" Seto asked the strangers. "My name is Rebecca!" Said the girl wearing a blue dress with a black ribbon around her waist, black elbow gloves, black high tops and long brown hair. "Hi, my name is Azre." Said the boy wearing a black long sleeved shirt, light blue track pants, black shoes and short red hair. "My names Raven." Was said by a girl wearing a midnight purple crop top, dark blue shorts, midnight blue high tops and long raven black hair. "Well Rebecca, Azre and Raven. My name is Sasha, this is Seto." I said pointing to Seto while he waves. "And you'll meet the rest later." I say walking off.

The battle was over and I was in my room studying my Magic, when I hear a loud crash outside my door. I opened it to see Seto and Azre fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seto, Azre what are you doing." I asked the two. They then stopped fighting. "Well... I was wondering the halls looking for the bathroom-" Azre was cut of by Seto. "- But instead found my room." Seto looked really mad. "Azre, you should have found one of us to help." I told Azre. "And I did." Now Seto was really angry. I brought Seto into my room to talk and told Azre to get to bed. "Its okay Seto, he is new." I told Seto trying to calm him down. "He should have looked for one of us like you said." He told me looking me in the eyes. There was then a gasp from him. I looked to see an arrow in his side.

I looked outside to see no-one or nothing. I then removed the arrow in Seto's arm with my magic so it would be less painful. "Are you okay Seto?" I asked him. He said nothing and fell into my arms. He must have passed out. I wrapped Seto's arm with linage and carefully placed him next to me in bed. Then I fell asleep next to him.

In the morning it was super bright. I turned to see Seto must have gotten up already because he wasnt there. I whent down stairs to eat breakfast. Everyone was there, but Azre. "Wheres Azre?" I asked. "He must still be upstairs." Seto responed coming out of the kitchen with some scrambled eggs and bacon. I whent upstairs to get Azre. Thing is, his room was a disastre. "Oh no." I looked to see a note. This is what it said.

Dear Sasha,

I knew you would be the one to come up here.

You care about everyone's safety, but your own.

I suggest you turn around.

You may be too late already.

~Herobrine

I turned around to be face-to-face with pure white eyes that seemed to glow. "Hello." Then all I saw was black, and heard my name being called but it was so fuzzy.

When I awoke, I seem to be in some sort of cell. "Why, hello Sasha." That must be the man from before the brown haired one. "Where am I?" I asked. "Your in my Mansion of course." he answered. Thats when I relised something. "Wheres Azre?" I asked him. "Why, he is in the cell next to you. Your lucky your not chained up like him." I looked to the cell next to to me and saw Azre chained up and unconcous. "AZRE!"

I had tears streaming down my face. Sure he was a jerk last night, but still. I turned to face my captour. "W-who are y-you?" I struggled to say. "My names Herobrine. I thought you would have guessed that by now." His laugh sent chills down my spine. Then I heard two things teleport beside me. I turned and saw two beings that were really tall, black and their eyes were purple. The whites were a light purple and the actual eye colour was a darker purple. "Huh? What are endermen doing in here?!" The 'endermen' grabbed onto me and we teleported.

I must have passed out, because when I woke up I was in my bed, in my room. I got up and rushed to Azre's room, but failed because I ended up kissing the floor instead. I looked to see my leg bandaged up. I sat up and poked my bandaged leg and yelped at the pain. I must have broken it. I dont know how though. Thats when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I told who ever was on the other side. It was Seto and Azre. "We heard a thump in here." Azre said. "Are you okay Sasha?" Set asked as he was coming over to help me up. "I justed kissed the floor with my face. But other then that Im fine. I have a question." They were both staring at me. "How did I break my leg?" I asked pointing to the bandaged leg.

"You don't remember?" Seto asked me. "You walked out your room walking as if you were drunk." Azre started. "And then you fell down the stairs and" Seto said gestureing to my leg. "Then that happend." Azre finished.

We were having dinner. I needed some help getting there with my broken leg. This was the sitting plan

Seto Sasha Deadlox TrueMU

Sky Azre

Mitch Jerome Rebecca Raven

We were eating chicken, bread, mashed potatoes, steak, carrots and baked potatoes. "Hey Sasha, how are you doing?" Deadlox asked me. "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking." I said. No-one else said a word. Not even Mitch and Jerome, and they are the noisey ones.

When I whent to bed I couldnt sleep. _Something seems to be off_. I thought to myself. I got up, grabbed my staff to keep me balenced, and walked to Seto's room. While almost falling a couple times.


	4. Chapter 4

Something was off. Seto wasnt in his room. "Seto? Seto?!" I called his name at least six times. I walked out of his room. I then headed outside. Keep in mind its raining.

I could hear crying and a plead for help over all the rain. I walked to the source and found Seto. He was uncoincous. "Seto!" I couldnt carry him because of my leg, and I couldnt see anyone. I turned around and saw 'him'. No it wasnt Sky. It was Herobrine.

"So, Sasha looks like your having some trouble." Which was followed by a laugh from his lips. "GO AWAY!" I shouted at him in frustration. "Now, thats no way to talk to your _God_" That was all I heard before blacking out _**AGAIN**_.

When I woke up I was in my bed_. Odd_. I thought to myself. When I sat up I instently remembered my broken leg. I removed the covers and my leg was completely healed. I heard my bedroom door open. It was Mitch.

"Hi Sasha." He said to me. I noticed he was carrying a tray with food on it. "Hi Mitch." I waved to him. "Here this is for you." He said placing the tray down on the table next to my bed. "Thanks Mitch." I thanked him, then he left with a smile on his face. "Im glad your okay Sasha." I heard him say before something broke. It sounded like a window shattering. "AHHHHHHH!" Was what I heard before rushing out there and seeing Mitch was gone.

Everyone was talking at once. I could tell they were all panicking. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Sky shouted to 'calm' everyone. "What if Mitch is dead?" Jerome asked/stated. I could tell he was the most upset and angry. I couldnt blame him. They were friends since they were babies.

Just then the door opened. It was Mitch, but he looks greatly injuired. "BIGGUMS!" Jerome yelled running to Mitch and hugging him. Ohh the love. "Jerome. That hurts." Then Mitch passed out.

In the Wedic Wing. "Is he going to be okay." Jerome said was tears forming in his eyes. "I cant garrente anything. Im sorry." With that the nurse left to get back to Mitch. "Im sorry Jerome. If I knew any healing spells-" I was interrupted by Jerome. "-THATS IT." Jerome yelled running out.

A few moments later and the Bacca (aka Jerome) came in holding a... Book?! "Okay. Me and Mitch were looking in this book and-" Jerome was cut off by an unpleased Seto. "-YOU WHENT INTO MY PRIVATE LIBARY!" Seto nearly screamed at Jerome. "Sorry Seto. But anyways haha I said butt." Said the jokester. "Just countinue Jerome." I said. "Okay anyways. I found a spell that heals _**ANYTHING**_." Jerome said flipping through the book. "Here it is." He said holding the book out for us (And by 'us' I mean me and Seto). "Good I'll go perform the spell." I said taking the book.

I memorized the spell and used it on Mitch. After useing the spell Mitch's eyes began to open. "Good it worked" I said before passing out. _It must have taken more power then I thought_.

When I woke up it was dark. I turned over to see Seto sleeping beside me. I sat up straight and saw I was in the Medic Wing, on one of the beds. My head started to pound. It hurt so bad. I layed back down, trying to get some sleep. Instead, Seto woke me.

"Sasha. Sasha?" He whispered. "What is it Seto?" I whispered back. "You feeling better?" He whisper asked me. "Yeah why?" I responded. "Wanna go outside?" He asked me. "Sure Seto."

When we were outside. "Hey Sasha." Seto said. "Yes?" I asked. "D-do y-y-y-you l-like m-m-me?" He asked blushing a deep red. "Yes. Why?" Then he did something I never thought he would do. He kissed me. And not on the cheeks. When he pulled from the kiss, we were both blushing a very deep red.

"Seto. LOOK OUT!" I yelled pushing him to the side. An arrow was now in my left arm. I scream out in pain as I fell onto my knees. "SASHA!" I hear Seto yell out my name. I see Sky teleport behind the attacker and stab them in the stomach.

Im holding my arm where the arrow is. It hurts like the Nether (Nether is Hell). Seto then picks me up and carrys me to the Medic Wing.

The Nurse is standing there talking to the other nurse. The other nurse's eyes widened and they both came and grabbed me out of Seto's arms. She lays me on the bed and put a mask over my mouth. I then pass out from the stuff that im now breathing in.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke it was dark. It was probaly night. I tryed get up but I just fell back down. Due to the pain in my arm. I didnt have the mask on anymore. Instead I seem to be pluged in to a heart monitor. I look around at my surroundings. _Yep I'm back in the Medic Wing. Great. _I looked at my arm where the arrow was. Now in its place wraped around my arm was gauze.

I heard the door swing open. On instinct I faked sleeping. I opened my eyes a little to see who it was. It was indeed Azre. "Hey Sasha. You awake?" I opened my eyes all the way. "What is it Azre?" I asked him. "How is your arm?" "Its fine, hurts a little, but fine." I answered. "You okay Azre? You dont look to good." I asked him. "I'm... fine..." He then passes out and falls on the floor. Head first. "NURSES!" Two nusres then came running in. "What happened?" One of the nurses ask me. "He came in here asked me a few questions, I told him he didnt look so good, then he passed out." I told the nurse worryed. "Dont worry he should be feeling better by the morning." The nurse tells me.

When I woke up in the morning, I turned my head to look at my arm. The gauze was replaced while I was sleeping._ I'm guessing the nurse came in and changed it while I was sleeping._

Then one of the nurses -the one from last night- came in. "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked me while smileing. "I'm fine. My arm dosent hurt anymore." I told her. "How about you get dressed and come meet me in the main area." She said still smileing. "Ok. I should only be a few minutes." I said. She then handed me some clothing.

When I came out I was wearing a black top, gray pajama bottoms and black socks. I didnt see the nurse anywhere. _Right she asked me to meet her in the main area. Now... where is that again. _I was looking around untill I found a sign that said 'Main area -'. I mentally facepalmed myself.

When I got there the nurse wasnt there. _She must be attending someone._ I then hear a scream of pain. I quickly rush to where I heard the screaming.

I see Mitch being restrianed to one of the hospital beds. I start feeling tears roll down my face. "Mitch..." I mumble. Then Sky teleports behind me makeing me jump a little. "Its ok Sasha." He then teleports me and him away.

Where we ended up being was at a clearing in the forest outside the castle, atleast I think its just outside the castle. "Why are we here?" I asked Sky who was stareing at something.

He then shakes his head a little snapping himself out of his little trance. "I dont know." He finally answered after what seemed like hours. "What do you mean you dont know?" I nearly yelled at him. "I felt like I this was a good place to..." He then trailed off. "Good place to do what?" I asked. "To kill you!" He then lunges at me. "AHHHH!" I screamed. He makes a butter (Gold) sword appear out of no where.

But for some reason he stopped. His eyes are now filled with tears. "I'm... I'm so ...sorry!" He then vanished. Leaveing you by yourself. It was now getting dark. "Damn it." I started running towards the castle, buuuuut I bumped into someone or something. "Oh, sorry." I said as I tryed going around. "Wait." I stopped and turned around.

The thing I bumped into was an Enderman. I made sure to not make eye contacted with it. "Its okay. I wont... well.. screech?" He then laughed a bit. "Whats your name?" He bended down to look at me. I looked him in the eyes. "My name is Sasha." I answered him after a bit. "I like that name. My name is Endie." He replied. "I like your name. In the real world I had an Enderman plushie named Endie." I told Endie.

After a few minutes of us talking Zambies (Zombies), Skeletrons (Skeletons), Spiders, Creepas (Creepers) and other Endermen started to spawn. "Oh no. I totally forgot about the fact that its night." I said starting to panick. "Dont worry. I can teleport you there." Endie then teleported me and him into the castle.

"Oh hey Sasha. I'm really sorry for-" Sky stopped as soon as he saw Endie. "Hey, Sky this is Endie. Endie, Sky. Sky, Endie." I said pointing to the two. "Hello." Endie said waving to Sky. "H.. i" Sky said to Endie. "Sasha can I talk to you? Alone." Sky asked. "Okay." Sky held my shoulder and we teleported to Sky's room.

"So what did you want to talk about Sky?" I asked him. "Why is there an Enderman in the castle?" He asked me clearly upset. "He helped me. If he didnt I would be dead." I tell him. "Besides If you didnt just leave me there-" He shuts me up by kissing me.

When we parted I was blushing a very very deep red. "I know your pissed at me for leaveing you alone. Its just I needed to leave. I wasnt thinking stright." He explained to me while I was still shocked by him kissing me.

I was now in my room. Everyone met Endie execpt Mitch. Mitch was sleeping for now. I quickly fall asleep thinking about all the things that happened today.

I wake up to Sky leaning over me.


	6. Chapter 6

"EEEEP!" I yell not fully relizing its just... Sky. "Woah calm down Sasha." He tells me puting his arms up in the air. "Ohhh sorry Sky." I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Its okay I did give you a little bit of a scare." He says putting his hands down slowly. I sit up in my bed and look at him.

"I have a question." I say to him. "Ask away." He says puting his arms on the back of his neck. "Why did you go to attack me, stop with tears in your eyes, then disappear?" I ask him hopeing for a real answer. "Well... its a little complicated. See, I dont have full control over this. YET." He says to me. I was kind of confused. "What do you mean 'you dont have full control'?"

Before Sky could say anything everyone comes in (Not encluding Azre, Mitch and Jerome). "SKY WE NEED YOU!"

(TIME SKIP SINCE I HAVE TO DO THIS NOW OPPS)

What we came to was not what we needed. That stupid squid is back. "What do you want this time?" Sky asked the now trembleing squid HYBRID. "T-the king w-wants t-to see y-you. PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" The squid looked so scared. "Ughhhhhh! Do I have to?" Sky really didnt want to go see the squid king right now. "I-i'm afraid s-so. Also, y-you can b-bring one other p-person."

Sky agreed to bring... (Lolz the trolls) "Deadlox." Deadlox didnt like that response. "Why do I have to go?" Deadlox asked Sky. "Because I choose you." (I CHOOSE YOU PIKACUUUUUU!) "Fine." Deadlox agreed to go.

(TIME SKIP)

(Sky's P.O.V)

"Why hellllo Sky." The squid king said to well... Sky. _OMG HE IS SO FAAAAAT! Its scarey. _"Hello." Sky said. "IM HERE TOO!" Deadlox yelled earning a glare from Sky and I'm guessing the king too. _GAWD! Deadlox needs to be quiet. Or this wont go well. Not that it is going well. _"So SKY. I heard some rumors something happened to you during the battle. Are they true?"

Sky looked at the squid king. Then he took off his shades. The squid king was really shocked. (Not that he got electrocuted. *hint hint*) Thats when he lost controll AGAIN. Sky ended up eletrocuting the squid king. He then got controll again when Deadlox put his shade on. "Opps, sorry. Not."


	7. UPDATE PLEASE READ!

I'm running out of ideas!

I'm thinking of adding some of my OC's.

If you want to see them go to:

My username is SashaxEnderlox

So go check them out.

If you think any of them should be added let me know.

OR

If YOU have a OC that you think I should add let me know.

IM NOT ADDED ANY OTHER EVIL YOUTUBERS THIS IS ABOUT SKYBRINE!

So please if you have any OC's you want me to add I will credit you.


End file.
